


The comedic Tragedy of Asmodeus and Raphael

by Rhattatatt



Category: Original Work, The comedic Tragedy of Asmodeus and Raphael - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Blood Loss, Demons, Dogs, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angels, Inaccurate Christianity, Internal Monologue, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overprotective, Overprotective Angels, Paranormal, Pining, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sleep Deprivation, Talking Animals, The Angels are Gay, Unrequited Love, Wing Grooming, everyone is clueless, main character is clueless, side characters are clueless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhattatatt/pseuds/Rhattatatt
Summary: What's it about? Even the main character doesn't know. Follow Lilly, a violinist attending Southeast School of the Arts and her over-protective best friend Elizabeth, a bassist, in an all inclusive tale of highschool that is fun for everyone? Except, are best friends' eyes supposed to glow like that? I dunno, but I do know it's all set to Gorillaz. Which songs? You choose.*This is my first ever story. The entirety of the novel is wholly unedited and is raw words. The writing will sometimes be bad and the dialogue clunky. What will help me the most is if you provide criticism and suggest things to fix in future chapters instead of editing the current chapter*Updated sporadically, also found on Wattpad. Hope you enjoy, tags will update as necessary, comments are welcome!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Act I Begins

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Act I**

**The party**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I re-formatted everything, enjoy the story being split up like this, I personally like it. But, it's always good to hear feedback.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Cold seeped through his skin. It was always that way, every time he attended a funeral. His best friend of over 70 years laid eerily still in the coffin. He looks like he’s asleep, with how calm his expression is. Charles looked down on him. He never liked this part, having to stare at the corpse that used to house the soul of a beautiful person. He started to shuffle away, his body’s arthritis acting up. It took a lot out of him to pretend like he’s not in pain, but he managed.

He needed to keep the peace of the cold room.

With one last look at the corpse that used to be his friend, Charles left. He never stayed too long or witnessed the burial. He was always somber and depressed afterwards and he never liked those feelings. On the way out of the funeral home he heard something, something faint. “Goodbye, Charlie.” A spectre called out. Charles turned around and gave one last smile and wave as a transparent vision of a man in his mid 20s with russet hair and kind, light green eyes ascended to the heavens. That was the only way Charles knew that he did his job correctly, completed his task. Some of his sadness was lifted by knowing his dear friend had successfully “gone to a better place”. Nonetheless, he would still miss him, he particularly liked that one.

He stepped into his cream 1974 Ford Pinto and started to drive to his small house, deep in the forests of Newberry. His tidy house was waiting for him, his bookshelves, houseplants, instruments, and especially a small yappy dog who greeted him as soon as he walked through the door. “Hello Chloe, you rambunctious mutt. How did you fare today?” he asked, she only barked in return. “Good, I have some bad news about Denny. Would you like to hear about it now or later?” another bark, Charles nods his head, 

“I completely understand. Sometimes one doesn’t need such problematic words on such a happy day.” He walked over to where he set down the book he was reading before he left and then settled down in his favourite reading chair. Chloe jumped up and also settled on his lap. Charles started to read out loud, “The scene was about as confusing as a beautiful sunrise on a wartorn evening-” He was cut short by someone knocking at the door.

He placed the book back on the coffee table and creaked along towards the door. When he opened it he was greeted by a man which looked to be in his 40s wearing all white, which was a contrast to his dark skin and hair. 

“Good to see you!” the man said with an artificial smile. “I’ve seen that you’ve successfully completed your assignment. That’s great!” Chloe was still on the chair, lazily glaring at the man, the man saw this and stared back, still violently smiling, until she looked away. 

“So anyway, we have your next assignment planned. You’ll get the information soon, but know that you’ll have a bit of a break this time. About 15 years, so keep up appearances!”

“Okay.” Charles said flatly. “But make sure  _ you _ keep up appearances. You almost blinded me with your- ...outfit.” 

The man had already disappeared, but Charles was fine with that. He always liked when he got breaks, it gave him time to gather information on the new generation. But, he wouldn’t be doing that now. Now, he would go back to reading his book with his dog. Now, he would enjoy the still quiet and peace around him, the eerie calm of his empty house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little confusing, I know. Everything will be cleared up and all good things come to those who wait. While you're waiting, what do you think will happen? What's up with Charles? Who's the man in the white outfit? What the heck just happened? Let's hear your answers, I bet they'll be great! See ya'll next week!


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_ Beep! Beep Beeeep! _

She was instantly awake to stop the infernal racket that was her alarm radio. Once the noise stopped a DJ stated, “And now, Gorillaz-Last Living Souls. Hope this wakes you up ladies, gentlemen and all other configurations of being.”

It was her first day in a new school, but she reminded herself not to worry, everyone else in her grade would be new as well. She put the thought aside in favour of internally complaining about how she did  _ not _ want to wake up. But alas, Auntie would get suspicious soon and she did not want to incur the wrath of the fierce woman. 

She stumbled out of her sheets, clad in pajama shorts and a tank top. She wondered if she could just go to school like this, but then thought of the disapproval of her awaiting parental figure.

“No way in high hell,” she mumbled, looking in the mirror, “Would Auntie catch me out like this.”

She decided that she would try and look nice for her first day of school. She worked hard to get into it, after all. Southeast School of the Arts wasn’t known for their high acceptance rate. She found the nicest pair of jeans she had clean and a shirt to pair with it. She decided her converses would go nicely as well and slid those on, too. With one last look in the mirror she thought something was missing.

“Maybe some blush?” She thought, “I don’t know how to do makeup.”

She put on a choker and some body spray and went to the kitchen to greet her aunt. When she entered, it smelt like sausage and coffee. Auntie had made breakfast this morning, but she only had 15 minutes left until the bus would come. Everyone would normally be off to work by now but Auntie decided to stay to wish her a good first day of school. 

“Good morning, Lilly!” Auntie greeted.

“Morning Auntie.” Lilly sleepily mumbled.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Auntie said in a playful tone.

“I said good morning, Auntie!” Lilly borderline shouted.

“Don’t you raise your voice at me, young lady!” Auntie commanded while giving Lilly a playful pinch to her side. 

“Ow! Hey, I gotta leave! Bye Auntie, I love you!” Lilly rushed as she tried to scramble out to make it to her bus stop in time. 

“Not without a hug you aren’t.” Auntie said while crushing her in one of her patented love-filled bear hugs. 

They said one last goodbye and Lilly was practically running to her stop, almost dropping the napkin-wrapped turkey sausage she held in her hand. In the other hand, there was a violin case. She had been playing for three years now, starting in 6th grade. This is the reason she got into the art school. This was her life, that violin case. By now she had dedicated countless hours of practicing and was at an advanced level. But it scared her, though, as she drew near to the bus stop. Talent was as cheap as table salt at Southeast, and she would have to work harder than ever before to get to the top.

She almost missed the bus as she got to the stop right as it pulled up. She hesitated just too long before she got on, the bus driver gave her a nasty look for being so reluctant. Apparently she was the last stop for this bus, as it was already packed with kids. Half of them had instruments with them and almost all of them looked so… different, so…  _ beautiful _ . 

Everyone had dyed hair and different clothes, all of them representing some sort of taboo. She then realized that the entirety of the school would be like this, that the normal is what she got made fun of for being at her old school. Actually, the only person on the bus that looked anything similar to the people at her last school was a girl(?) or boy, maybe, at the back of the bus that had light hair, light eyes and light skin. Although he wasn’t completely normal, the person had long hair and some feminine features but had a completely flat chest and dressed like grunge male from the 90s, except more clean, normal compared to the corset another person was wearing.

Yet again she stalled for too long and got more nasty looks so she took the nearest seat next to a boy (maybe) with green hair. She asked if she could sit and all she got was a nod, then the boy went back to scrolling through his phone. She took the maybe hint and minded her own business for the rest of the ride, which turned out to be pretty long.

…

The remnants of a sunrise were still painting the clouds as Lilly’s bus pulled up to the school. It was 7:00, fifteen minutes before school was supposed to start. She looked around the dim bus and saw everyone’s face lit up with a screen, except for the grunge person in the back.

“Glad to know one of these weirdos aren’t superglued to their phone.” She thought as the bus screeched to a slow halt. The school was huge, completely different in the dawn light then when she first took the tour in eighth grade. It was split into different buildings with a giant courtyard in the middle. It looked like it should have been a college campus with how it was laid out.

Even though she attended open house and meticulously worked out where each one of her classes were, the panic of the first day made her forget everything. She fished her schedule out of her partially-overstuffed bookbag and prepared to interact with the students who knew where everything was. 

The bus door opened and she glanced down at her schedule for her first block. It was concert orchestra in the performing arts building, room five. She shuffled out of the bus after the grunge boy and tried to catch up with him.

“Hey, do you know your way around here?” She asked.

“Hmm, what? Can you repeat that?” He stopped. Lilly started to observe. He had about three inches on her and had his hair pulled back into a lazy bun. He had a rounder face and soft eyes, and an even softer voice that swung with a more feminine lilt. He looked like a friendly giant, like somewhere else he’d be a helpful Ent. She was still a little confused on what pronouns to call him, she’d done some research on the LGBTQ community before she came here, the school had a large population and she wanted to be prepa-

“Were you talking to me? I’m sorry for the misunderstanding.” He started to walk off.

“Wait! I was talking to you! I just need to know where to find the orchestra room.”

“I’m sorry, I’m new here, too. But I’m also heading to orchestra, I was just about to ask someone for directions.” They shared a chuckle.

“I’m Lilly.” Stated Lilly.

“I’m Elizabeth.” Stated Elizabeth.

“I’m sorry to be so forward, but what pronouns should I call you?” Lilly asked shyly.

“Oh, um. She/Her? I’m sorry for making you confused.” Elizabeth replied, equally shyly.

“That’s okay. Is it okay if I walk with you, I feel better not being clueless alone.”

“Yeah, of course. We can be clueless together.”

And that would be exactly what happens, they would be clueless, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa wait whaaat?? Oh hey we finally meet Lilly, and Elizabeth (sort of). They're sure cool, right? Right? Oh boy that Lilly really needs to work on her people skills, dontcha think? But you gotta admit, that bit at the end was the cutest thing ever. I think one day I'll put it on a t-shirt, or a mug! Anyway, will they ever get to class? Find out next week, I guess.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The pair found a student that knew their way around and bumbled about, having to get re-directed multiple times. When the pair finally found the orchestra room, Lilly realized Elizabeth hadn’t had an instrument with her. 

“Hey, by the way, what instrument do you play?” She asked.

“Oh, I play the double bass. It’s a bit too big to carry to school.” Elizabeth replied, walking over to the rack that held about seven of her instrument.

“They’re so beautiful.” Elizabeth had a look in her eyes that would imply the entirety of the world’s jewels were in front of her, “They never had this many at my old school, and none of them were in this good of a shape.” Elizabeth was absolutely  _ astonished  _ by the basses. It was interesting to Lilly.

They silently unpacked and waited for the class to start. It was a bit awkward, they were one of the first ones in the room but couldn’t make conversation without basically shouting across the room. Lilly wanted to learn more about Elizabeth, she seemed pretty interesting. She learned that Elizabeth was also in ninth grade and had been playing her instrument for three years. She also found out that Elizabeth moved from West Virginia and had only lived here for three years. Lilly moved from Virginia and lived here for three years, aswell.

Lilly and Elizabeth shared a lot of similarities, but also a lot of differences. Where Elizabeth was calm and collected Lilly was rambunctious and emotional. They complimented each other almost completely. They were  _ destined _ to be best friends.

…

As the school day went by Lilly was disappointed to find that Elizabeth was only in her orchestra class. But it wasn’t all bad, she made friends with another girl that was also a violinist that she also shared math with. Her name was Adeline, Ade for short. She was a little shorter than Lilly but had a fierce personality. She had skin the colour of a toasted marshmallow and filthy blonde hair that fell just above her shoulders in thick curls. Her eyes were something else, though. Compared to Elizabeth’s deep and gentle blue, they were icy and cunning. Ade had the spirit of something not of this world in her eyes and it both scared and intrigued Lilly.

She thought about all the events of the day on her bus ride home. She talked to more people than Elizabeth and Ade but those two specifically stood out, she didn’t know why. It was probably because in the seven hours that she knew of their existence she already discussed with them her hopes and dreams, her goals and aspirations. In such little time she opened up her deepest secrets, her furthest desires. 

“Double Bass” by Gorillaz was playing on her phone. She never put Gorillaz in her playlists or tuned into any stations that played it, but it always seemed to play everytime she wanted to listen to music. She never minded, and she never particularly noticed, but it was still strange to someone who paid attention.

Dusk started showing itself when she arrived to her stop. She exited and took a second to admire how the long shadows casted by the shrubs and trees in her neighborhood danced and played around in the waning light. Auntie would get mad if she came in after dark so she hurried along, speed walking back home.

When she unlocked the door she got assaulted by the delicious smell of food. They were having chicken tonight.  _ God, _ she loved Auntie’s chicken. She set her bookbag and violin down in her room and went to go snoop in the kitchen.

“Hey girl. How was your first day of  _ highschool _ ?” Auntie called.

“It was cool, I made some friends, they’re cool too. That smells delicious Auntie, when will it be done?” Lilly asked.

“It’s about done, but we’ll start when you set the table and Uncle Ty gets home.”

Almost on command, the door rustled open and a scruffy, bald man tiredly shuffled through. He gave a sleepy smile at the two.

“Oh, it smells good in here, Jeanette. Hey Lilly, how was school? I’m tired.” He said, exasperated.

“Thanks, Junior.” Auntie said.

Once Uncle Ty got settled he helped Lilly set the table. Auntie set an array of chicken, peas, potatoes, and cornbread on the table and sat down. They said a prayer and dug in, chittering about the day and it’s events. Lilly talked more about the people she met and the pieces they were going to play. This was her first year at Southeast so she was only in one of the school’s many ensembles. Which was kind of a good thing, practicing for one ensemble was already a lot of work, she couldn’t imagine what it would be like for two.

The scene was almost picturesque, the trio were so happy. Everyone was laughing and cracking jokes. When they were finished and the table was cleared and the dishes were washed the humans settled in for the most peaceful rest they’ve had in a long while. All was calm in the streets of downtown Newberry.

…

  
  


The bus rumbled down the worn road, it’s two inhabitants shaking along with the vehicle. The driver was a bit confused as to where exactly he was supposed to stop, he was already a bit away from the school. It was dark, the thick forest surrounding him looking like shadows, the trees, dark giants that silently loom. That was all he was driving through for a long time now, just old roads and forests. He slowed down to check the stop sheet again, all it said was “Go down Twin Ponds, the student will tell you when to stop.” Next to the “stop” was the student’s name.

“Elizabeth Angel?” He called.

“It’s, uh, Angèl. It’s french.” Said the only other being on the bus, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, a sort of meek sense about her. She also looked tired, her hair mussed and glasses crooked.

“Where do I stop?” The bus driver asked.

“Right here is fine, actually.” The girl responded.

The driver gave her a confused look, but stopped anyway. The girl shuffled out and gave a curt thank you for his patience. She walked off the road and waited until the bus was out of view to start thinking out loud. 

“I’m fine, there’s going to be no other cars coming through here soon.” She started.

“Should I fly home? No, I don’t want to take any chances. But, I’m so tired… But, I’d still like to say hi to the animals. It’s been too long since I’ve given them a proper greeting. They deserve respect, after all.”

She started her way through the forest, crunching over sticks and some fallen leaves. Fall was starting, and she was going to miss the chance to say hi as all of the inhabitants of the forest were starting to prepare for either migration or hibernation. 

She breathed deep the air of the forest night. It was so different than the oxygen around the human civilizations, so much more fresh, so much more  _ clean _ . It’s not like she needed air that didn’t have any pollutants in it, it was just nice to breathe something that was mostly untouched by humans. 

It was late and most of the beasts were asleep or weren’t in the mood to be bothered by the humanoid. But the few creatures who  _ were _ up to be friendly with Elizabeth gave respectful nods and steered clear of her path, and in return Elizabeth gave cheerful greetings and kept out of their paths. It was the main reason why she didn’t trod carefully for snakes and such, for the snakes had no intention of hurting her. In fact, all of the forest’s residents had no intention of hurting her simply because Elizabeth had no intention of hurting them. She even sometimes helped them. She just cast this aura of peacefulness and understanding towards all of the creatures.

As she stepped deeper into the forest she thought that nobody could see her.

“They’ve already seen these a hundred times, I’ll be fine.” She said.

With a thought she set her wings free. They were massive, about 15 feet and were white tipped with brown. They came in two pairs. One would say they looked like a barn owl’s.

“Oof, that’s better. I gotta say, the worst part is keeping them hidden all day, it’s sooo tiring.” She exasperated. 

She fully unfurled her wings and with one flap was off the ground. She was high up but still stayed close the treeline. Better safe than sorry. Her cottage was about a mile into the forest so it gave her some time to truly work her wings out and get the last of her pent up energy out. She flew as fast as possible, feeling the strain in the delicate appendages. She loved that feeling, the physical strain. She had an advanced body, one that was able to withstand more than humans could. It was refreshing. It was also refreshing feeling the wind whip her hair around and feel it slap against her face. By then it had fallen out of it’s loose bun, she’d have to find another tie at home, which was coming up in about 600 feet.

She started to slow, finding a clearing that she intentionally made near her house. She landed gracefully and waited a second before folding her wings, not entirely keeping them away, but folding them just so she can squeeze through her door frame. There to greet her was a small dog, barking away.

“Hello Chloe, you rambunctious mutt. How did you fare today?” Elizabeth greeted.

“Bark!” Chloe barked.

“Nice to hear, I had an eventful day as well. I got to meet the assignment, her name is Lilly. I think you would like her, she is going to be a professional musician.”

“Bark.”

“Just you wait, you’ll come around, let me set down my things. The school system these days expect you to have the back muscles of a Clydesdale when all of the assignments are on computers! Luckily I took those classes on the break, right?”

“ _ Growl… _ ” 

“There’s no need to use such language, doggy. I know we both find those computers bothersome but they are necessary!”

“Bark! Bark!”

“Oh be quiet, you old lady. Now, where did I put that book?” She walked over to pick up their latest reading book, “Heavy Hearts and sharpened Spears”. It was about a cyborg named Takari and how she wants to be an assassin. It was interesting to Elizabeth but Chloe was the real fan of the novel.

“Ahem, ‘Takari was in the lab, the same lab she’d been raised in. She realized she was reliving her memories a few dreams ago, and was ready this time. After a few minutes of events, she could pinpoint exactly what was going to happen…’” That was how the night went until about 2 a.m. Even though Elizabeth wasn’t human, she still needed some sleep. And boy was that night’s sleep a good sleep. It was the most peaceful her sleep had been in a long while. All was calm in the forests of downtown Newberry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, at least they finally got to class. Sorry for the late update and happy Thanksgiving!


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_ Beep! Beep! Beeeep! _

It had been a month since school started and the novelty of the new year has started to wear off. Lilly shut the alarm off with a slam and a familiar voice said, “And now Gorillaz- Souk Eye. Hope this wakes you up ladies, gentlemen and all other configurations of being.”

She trudged out of bed. It was starting to get colder so she had on some proper pajamas. The floor was chilly and she regretted stepping out of bed. But alas, Auntie would smite her if she missed the bus so Lilly shook a tail feather. 

Dressed in a plain sweater and leggings and armed with her bookbag, violin case, and toaster waffle she went out to seize another beautiful day at Southeast School of the Arts.

It was raining, she couldn’t find an umbrella.

At her stop she was soaked, sopping wet and very angry. When the bus pulled up she quickly got on and to her seat, by then she had made a habit of sitting next to the green-haired boy. He never objected, and she never moved. 

She took out her headphones and phone and pulled up Spotify. Souk Eye by Gorillaz played yet again but she didn’t mind. She pulled up the messenger app and started texting Elizabeth, knowing she would get a response soon. It had become a sort of a daily routine by now. Lilly would get on the bus, sit next to the green-haired boy, listen to music (it was always Gorillaz, even though she always picked a funk station) and then text Elizabeth. She had all of her contacts as funny names, like Auntie was mothership and Elizabeth was Angel, it was because she found out that was her last name, but spelt a little differently.

“Gm how r u?” She tapped away.

“I am doing well. Have you done the homework?” Came an immediate response.

“Lol nope”

“Jeez Lil, your grades are going to be almost as low as my self esteem.”

“Dont say that about urself Liz”

“I mean it, you need that good GPA to get into Juilliard.”

“Relax, i got this i have everything under control”

And after that another ritual would happen. The pair rarely “talked” during their morning texting sessions, but spent most of the time sending memes and discussing recent pop culture, and sending the occasional fanart of the shows they like to watch. Another thing they had in common was the obsession with the show “Supernatural” and the book “Good Omens”. They also occasionally discussed an obscure novel Elizabeth had found called “Heavy Hearts and sharpened Spears”. Elizabeth gives endless praise for it and Lilly can see the appeal, but chooses to hear about Liz’s ravings about the most recent chapter she read rather than read the book herself.

The bus suddenly started to slow down and the driver pulled off to the side of the road. There was a flurry of confusion among the students as everyone wondered what was going on.

“What the…” The green-haired boy muttered.

“It looks like the bus broke down.” Lilly stated.

“Huh, I hope we aren’t late.” He stated. He sounded like a boy, he looked a little younger than Lilly but his voice had a masculine husk that sent shivers down her spine.

“Me too, I have orchestra for first block and Mrs. Fairview will stake me if I show up late.” 

“You’re an orchestra major? What instrument do you play?”

“Oh, uh, the violin.” She shook the said instrument for effect.

“Neat, I’m an art major. I always wanted to play the violin but I never had the patience or talent.”

“It’s never too late to start! I can actually hook you up with a few private teachers if you are interested.”

“Maybe… My name’s Byron, by the way. They/Them pronouns.”

“Lilly, She/Her. It’s a pleasure.”

And for the next half hour they talked about nothing in particular. Lilly found out they were in her grade and also had an interest in Supernatural and also had a presence on Tumblr. Lilly had heard about Tumblr before but never fully explored it. According to Byron it is “The best place to be if you are in a fandom.” They even helped her set up an account and was her first follower. She had to tell Liz about this later.

Speaking of later, Byron had to cut their conversation short as they pulled up to the school. They were about 20 minutes late so they all had to get passes. Byron rushed out the bus to the attendance office while Lilly stalled behind for Elizabeth. 

“Hey! How’s your morning?” Elizabeth started.

“It was pretty good, I met a new friend.” Lilly responded.

“Cool, who?”

“It’s the green-haired person I sit next to every morning. Apparently we share a lot of interests. They introduced me to a site called “Tumblr”, do you know anything about that?”

“I know you have to be _ careful _ on that site. It can be fun but there’s also some dangerous content, I wouldn’t want you to get caught up in all of that.”

“I know, but I found out it’s where a lot of fandoms are. Like designs for Good Omens! I think it’s fun.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s where I find most of the fanart I sent you.”

“What.”

“Yeah, I have an account.”

“_ What. _”

“Yeah, I know. Just be wary, I’m always lurking.”

“Okie dokie then, totally not terrified.”

“You should be, one wrong step and straight to Auntie.”

“Okay, you jerk, let’s get to class.”

In the duration of their conversation, Elizabeth and Lilly had seamlessly gotten late passes and had stood around like idiots, talking about Tumblr. They started walking toward the orchestra room when a familiar voice called out.

“Hey Lil! Hey _ Angel. _” It was Ade, and Lilly was oblivious.

“Hey Ade!” Lilly cheerfully shouted.

“Don’t call me that, _ Adeline _. It’s Angèl. Shouldn’t you be in class?” Elizabeth sneered. Lilly was confused, Liz was usually happy towards everyone, and when she said Ade’s full name, it was like she was spitting poison. It confused her and Liz started to tug her away until Ade piped up again.

“Hey! I got time for a little conversation, don’t worry your pretty heads. I just wanted to ask a question, that’s all.” She said, silver tongue making her words smooth as velvet. She started to walk towards the pair until Elizabeth stepped in front of Lilly and took a protective stance, like Ade was going to hurt her.

“_ What do you want? _” She practically growled. She then whispered something Lilly couldn’t quite hear under her breath and Ade whispered back, still undecipherable. Lilly was starting to get scared.

“_ Relax. _ I just wanted to ask if you lovely ladies were going to Michelle’s party this Saturday.” She sounded a little gravelly, like she just hurt her throat.

The two were still giving each other the death glare when Lilly stepped out from behind Elizabeth.

“That actually sounds fun, I think I’ll go.” She said. Liz pulled her aside and started talking like Ade wasn’t _ right there _.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, would you come with me?”

“Of course, I’ll pick you up.”

“You can drive?”

“Of course, have I not told you?”

“No? Anyways, what time would you pick me up?” Elizabeth had a moment of thought on her face and slowly turned to Ade and sheepishly asked, “What-... What time is the party?” Ade had a smug look on her face.

“8 sharp. Be there or be square, as the cool kids would say.” She snarked out. Liz turned back to Lilly.

“Okay, see you at 7:30.”

“Okay. I’ll see you then I guess.”

Elizabeth started to walk to class, encouraging Lilly to come with.

“Hey Angel! I don’t get a thank you?” Ade shouted after them. Elizabeth turned around and the scariest look graced her face until something leagues more terrifying replaced it. The most artificial and unnaturally wide smile came across her face as she thundered, even though her tone didn’t change, it was strange to Lilly.

“You will _ never _get a thank you, Demon.” Adeline borderline cowered, or was that the ground shaking?

“It’s Damien, not Demon.” She muttered.

“I care _ not _. Stay away from Lilly and I.” The tiniest of cracks started forming on the concrete they were standing on and the smallest of gusts started to pick up. They were still outside, after all.

“Okay, jeez, calm down ‘Angèl’. I’ll see ya at the party. And I’ll see _ you _ in math, right?” Ade glanced at Lilly, who had no idea what the _ heck _ was going on but nodded anyway.

There was more than a breeze now, strong gusts of wind were blowing the trios clothes around, Elizabeth looked _ furious _, her eyes wild and to the discerning observer, glowing. The wind whipped the flannel jacket she constantly wore and her hair fell out of it's bun, billowing about her as if it were a halo.

“You will ** _not_ **.” Her tone didn’t seem loud, but the ground and it’s current inhabitants trembled, especially at that last word. Ade seemed to be a little shaken, but stood her ground as Elizabeth yet again took a protective stance in front of Lilly. It took what seemed like a few minutes of staring before Lilly broke the uncomfortable silence.

“Liz, hey. Liz! We gotta get inside, it’s going to rain soon and we’re already late for class.” Lilly said, tugging on her sleeve. That broke Elizabeth out of the gaze.

“What? Oh, yes. We need to get to class.” She rushed off, Lilly in tow, leaving a dark-faced Ade behind. Once inside, Lilly started to observe.

“What was that!?” She panicked.

“It’s okay. It’s all okay. Nothing is wrong, it’s just Adeline is bad news and you should stay away from her.” Elizabeth explained calmly, as if she were talking to a child. Strangely, it worked, and Lilly found herself wanting to forget about the whole thing and move on with her happy life. They continued walking to the orchestra room all while Elizabeth spoke more soothing words that made Lilly feel like she could never have a worry ever again.

When they finally arrived to the orchestra room and tried to take their seats another familiar voice practically barked, “Where are your passes? You are a half hour late!” It was Mrs. Fairview, she was always particular about attendance and being on time. Lilly panicked as she searched her pockets but couldn’t find the late pass she just had. She didn’t want to go all the way back to the attendance office and risk being even _ more _ late.

“I’m sorry. I-I-” She was cut off.

“We have our passes, she just gave hers to me for safekeeping.” Elizabeth smoothly interrupted, pulling out two late passes from seemingly nowhere that had both her and Lilly’s names on them. She gave them to Mrs. Fairview and went back to finish unpacking.

“Thanks, how did you do that?” Lilly whisper-asked.

“No problem, don’t think about it too much.” Elizabeth whisper-responded.

Mrs. Fairview was still a little bit ticked off, they had come in during full rehearsal, but let them be as they silently unpacked and seamlessly joined the orchestra. 

The rest of the day went smoothly as well. She had her post-class chat with Liz, studied for a test in biology, had a test in economics, and had her all-class chat with Ade. It was funny, though. When she tried to bring up what happened in the quad (it’s what they call the area that connects all the buildings) Ade simply said “Oh, you don’t want to talk about it. You are perfectly content with not understanding.” And the weirdest thing is that she _ was _ . She just agreed like it was nothing and she didn’t have the capacity to be scared or concerned because she could no longer _ care _. It was odd, but she didn’t think about it too much.

On the bus ride home she got a text from Liz while she tried for the first time ever to skip a song to listen to _ not _ Gorillaz. It went from Feel Good Inc. to M1-A1 to Clint Eastwood to Souk Eye once more. She gave up and just listened to the tunes. Elizabeth was starting a textual lecture about internet safety, it was going to be a long ride. Luckily, she had the smooth tones of Damon Albarn plus others to get her through this. She didn’t even like alt. Rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez Liz, you lurker. Chill out, would ya?


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We enter on a pacing Angèl, her wings are out and she’s ranting to her dog, who seems to be listening intently. During a particularly passionate statement she almost knocks over an aloe plant on one of her bookshelves.

“The darn things always get in the way.” She says, taking a mental note to mind her wings.

“Anyway, she’s insane! I can’t believe she would go against my wishes like that, especially trying to tempt  _ my _ human! Ugh! The nerve of that demon, that- that  _ insect _ !” In the heat of the moment her wings knocked over a vase that held daisies from her garden. There is a puddle of water on the floor now.

“Oh gosh, look what she made me do! That evil mistress.” Elizabeth shouted, pointing to the ground. She went to her kitchen to fetch a rag when Chloe suddenly piped up.

“Bark!”

“What was that?”

“Bark.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Ruff…”

“It’s inhumane! And i’ve already used too many frivolous miracles, I could get in trouble.”

Almost as if on command, there was a knock at the door, Elizabeth sensed who it was and quickly cleaned the water up, setting the daisies and vase aside. She went to open the door and give a proper greeting, but it slammed open before she had the chance. A woman that looked about the age of Elizabeth stepped in. She had dark hair, dark eyes, and dark skin. Her dreadlocks pulled into a neat, short ponytail. Her outfit was completely white, blindingly so.

“Why hello! It’s great to see you again Mi-” She was cut off.

“Do you know why I’m here? And why are your wings out?” She demanded in an authoritative tone. Elizabeth quickly hid her wings, opening her mouth for an excuse before she was interrupted again.

“Nevermind. I’m here because it says here you’ve performed a frivolous miracle in the past week.” She pulled a clipboard out of nowhere and showed it to Elizabeth. It was her miracle receipt, everyone had one. On one of her latest miracles it had shown “Creation of two (2) Southeast School of the Arts (Newberry, South Carolina, United States of America) late excuse passes for Elizabeth Angèl and Lilly Evergreen, bearing the signature of (unintelligible), no known reason.”

“Care to explain yourself?” Elizabeth waited for her to continue until she realised she genuinely wanted an answer.

“Oh! Um, the public vehicle the assignment and I use to travel to the school in the mornings had a sudden error so it stopped to be fixed and that caused us to be tardy to the first class of the day. The passes usually come from a superintendent at the school and we got one but on our way to class a demon was trying to tempt my human. But don’t worry, I thwarted her! While we were walking away the demon must have took our passes so when we arrived to the classroom the teacher was frustrated towards us and my human started to get panicky so I miracled the passes for her mental security!” Elizabeth rambled, trying not to get punished.

“That excuse sounds good enough, and it’s good that you already know about Jalvoz, one less thing to inform you about.” 

“I didn’t catch her name, thank you. I have a favour to ask you, though.”

“Yes?”

“The Saturday of this week my assignment has asked me to attend a large gathering of humans that the both of us are unfamiliar with. There is no convincing her to not go and I am afraid that bad things may happen to her. May I be allotted some frivolous miracles incase bad things happen? Please, Michael?” Elizabeth stopped, pleading with her eyes at the elder being. Michael looked deep in thought, then met her gaze.

“I’ll see what I can do, but I can assure anything done to protect your human won’t be penalized, I promise.” Michael had a soft look in her eyes, she was always fond of this one, Elizabeth could never do any harm. She started to walk out but abruptly turned around once she was out the door, addressing Elizabeth.

“Also, it’s  _ Archangel _ Michael, little Cherub. If I’m going to do all these favours then you better show some respect.” After a playful smirk aimed at Elizabeth, Michael turned around, and spread her wings.

They were stunning, they were about 25 feet long and were in three pairs. They were different shades of brilliant blues mixed with black and tipped with white. One would say they looked like a bluejay’s. It was a sight to behold as the six wings flapped to lift Michael into the air. Once she was about 30 feet in the air she stopped and gave one last wave to Elizabeth.

“Fare thee well, Archangel Michael!” Elizabeth shouted.

“Fare thee well, Cherub Opheliel!” Michael shouted back.

They shared one last smile and with a flap of her mighty wings, Michael ascended into the clouds. Elizabeth retreated back into her house, closing the door.

“Chloe.” She sounded mortified.

“The demon I thwarted wasn’t named Jalvoz, I’ve never heard of that name and I only sensed one demon in that school.” She looked like she has seen a ghost as her wings appeared and unfolded in panic.

“How am I going to protect Lilly?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy we finally meet the fave! Michael is such a mom, right? Gotta love it…


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_ Beep! Beep! Beeeep! _

Lilly shot up in bed to cease the alarm only to find that there was no alarm and it’s a Saturday. She woke up at 5:20 on a weekend to a blaring alarm that doesn’t exist. Lovely. She was still in a bit of a daze and it took a bit to figure out what was going on until the Radio Man did it for her.

“Welcome to a fine Saturday, beauties. I have some delectful tunes this morning and I’m happy to share, I hope you enjoy some Gorillaz, folks, ‘cuz that’s what we’ll be playing for the next ten hours. That’s right, bananas in the A.M, and P.M, I guess. Hope you lovely people enjoy.”

_ Great, more Gorillaz _ , is what Lilly thought as the voice of the weekend DJ hummed through her radio. She checked her phone to confirm the obscene time on the clock and yes, it was in fact 5:20. In the morning. On a Saturday. Lilly was so awake by now she knew that she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. Gorillaz’s  _ Some kind of Nature _ started playing. She always liked the songs that were like this, all laid back and chill. She did some research once and found out most of her “favourites” were from the album called “Plastic Beach” which was kinda neat, it’s not like she goes out of her way to find the band’s music anymore, she just attracts it like some kind of oddly-specific magnet.

Lilly sat up in bed and decided she would text Elizabeth. It was weird, Liz was always up at the most bizarre hours. Sure, Lilly was an insomniac but Liz took it to a whole new level. It informed Lilly that at any given time, Liz would always be up for a chat. So that’s what Lilly did, ask if she was up for a chat. The answer is almost immediate, like it always is.

“U up?”

“Yeah, whatcha need?”

“Just woke up, thought id have a bit of a chat”

“Just woke up myself. I had a few ideas on what we can do tonight instead of going to the party, btw.”

“I told u already im going whether or not u r coming with”

“It was worth a shot. Just promise you’ll stay close the entire time, it’s both our first parties and I want us to be safe.”

“Ofc yea i know. Auntie will kill me if i dont”

“Good. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you on my watch.”

“Thts so cheesy lol btw i found some good fanfic on tumblr wanna read”

“Sure, why not.”

…

The shadows were long and sun half on the horizon as Elizabeth checked over herself that she had everything she needs, only to have the huge realization that she had no mode of transportation.

“I can’t take the Pinto, and I certainly can’t fly. What will I do, doggy?”

“Bark.”

“Wow, they did look cool when I saw them riding around. Good idea, thanks.”

“Ruff.”

“It’ll take a lot of mental energy, and the higher-ups might get suspicious. But, Michael said whatever I did for Lilly was valid soooooo…”

“Ruff.”

“Sorry,  _ Archangel _ Michael. She was joking that time, but I don’t want to find out what happens if I test her… Anyways, I think I have the perfect model in mind, those Harley Davidsons looked cool!”

“ _ Bark! _ ”

“Right, discreet. Don’t worry, I have another idea.”

With that, Elizabeth started to miracle. It’s a tricky business, miracleing, you can’t just pop things into existence immediately, you have to take time. Take time to think, to formulate exactly what you want and all the little details of that thing. Sure, sometimes the tiny things are auto filled for you, but to get the most accurate object the more detail you think about the better.

Elizabeth had the certain object all thought out and with one snap (she couldn’t help but add a little flair) a gorgeous black Triumph T120 appeared on her front lawn.

“ _ Growl… _ ”

“What? Too much?... Alright, if you say so.”

With some more thought and another snap (it’s fun, alright?) a silver BMS Heritage 150 appeared in place of the Triumph.

“There, a moped instead of a motorcycle, you happy?”

“Ruff.”

“Great, I really gotta go. It’s half an hour before Lilly will be expecting me and I don’t want to be late. Wait, should I bring something for Auntie, I haven’t seen her in a while, maybe I should bring some co-”

“Bark!”

“Right! Yes, I have to leave. Bye, Chloe!”

“Ruff…”

“I love you, too.”

With one last wave Elizabeth grabbed the bag she made and miracled two helmets. Better safe than sorry. She thought about miracleing herself to the main road but realised she already made some frivolous miracles and had to save them for the party. The moped wasn’t designed for off-roading so she thought about the next best thing. 

She got on the moped and made sure she held it securely. Then, she spread her wings and, with the blazing sunset as her background, took flight. 

…

Once the road was in sight Elizabeth quickly ducked below the trees she had been skimming, slowing to a halt about ten feet from the road. She hid her wings and walked the moped onto the road, properly mounting it once again and starting the engine.

She zipped off, going as fast as she can because nobody is there to tell her otherwise. It’s one of the advantages of living in the middle of nowhere, you can bend the human rules and can be more careless with your inhuman abilities. Elizabeth loved riding any sort of bike, it was the closest thing to flying she could get without blowing her cover. Her hair didn’t so much as billow, the helmet she wore kept it trapped to her skull, but the wind whipping her face never ceased to be exhilarating. She had to fight not to smile, though, her eyes were covered with her usual prescriptions, people are less suspect of spectacled people, but the rest of her face was wide open to intruding bugs. 

She tutted down the worn road, skillfully dodging bumps and holes, until she hit the point where it veers off into the interstate. There were some cars, so Elizabeth was a bit more mindful of the speed limit. She entered and followed the meticulously memorised directions of how to get to Lilly’s house. About a mile before her exit, she got to see some of uptown Newberry in gorgeous half-light. Some of the buildings were silhouetted but everything was bathed in that intense glow of the sunset.

Elizabeth veered towards her exit and started taking the twists and turns that would lead her to Lilly’s neighborhood, New Falls. When she finally approached the entrance to said neighborhood, it was 7:20. She saw the house, number 333, and pulled into the driveway. She unlatched the extra helmet that was at her side, walked up to the front door, and knocked. A chorus of shuffling and some shouts could be heard as one person came barreling to open the door, another close after, taking it’s time. Another shout and a “Hey!” was heard before a cheery Auntie opened the door.

A wave of warm air rushed towards Elizabeth, as well as an equally warm Lilly, who was rubbing her side to ease some sort of pain.

“Liz!” She shouted.

“Lil!” Elizabeth said, welcoming the embrace Lilly immediately offered.

“Hey Elizabeth!” Auntie shouted from the doorframe, opening her arms.

“Hi Auntie, how ya doing?” 

“Great, Liz. I hope y’all will have fun, where’s your car?”

“Oh, over here.” She gestured towards the Heritage and gave a smile.

“A motorcycle?” Auntie said, skeptically.

“Don’t worry! She’s been driving since last May and has  _ tons _ of experience.” Lilly assured.

“Yeah Auntie, don’t worry. I even have an extra helmet for the munchkin.” Elizabeth held up the extra helmet she brought specifically for Lilly.

“I’m not worried about  _ you _ having experience, I’m worried about  _ Lilly _ having experience.”

“Auntie, she  _ will _ be safe,  _ no harm _ will come to her as long as she’s with me.” 

At that point, if Lilly and Auntie were to ever talk about it, they would find that they both experienced the strange sensation of immediately believing whatever Elizabeth had said, in that strange tone of her’s.

“Okay, well I hope you girls have fun…”

“Oh yes, we will be joyous at the p-”

“Studying! We will have  _ oodles _ of fun studying! That’s why you’re picking me up, we’re  _ going to your house to study _ .” Lilly cut Elizabeth off, Liz was caught off guard. Why would Lilly outright lie to her parental figure about her whereabouts. She was about to start a lecture to Lilly about lying when she was dragged to her vehicle.

“Why- Hey! What was-”

“Bye Auntie, see you later! Liz, let’s go, c’mon.”

“Now wait just a second-”

“ _ C’mon… _ ”

“You at least need to know how to properly be a passenger, let me get on first. No, wait! Watch out, you can burn yourself. Yeah, just like that, like you’re riding a- nevermind. But, mind your legs, yes, place your feet here and here. DON’T DO THAT!! Yes, like that, we don’t want you to lose a toe. Now, place your hands on my waist, that’s how you’ll be steadying yourself. When we make turns, lean into them just enough, not too much and not too little, we can fall over. Also, put this helmet on.”

“I look like a member of Daft Punk, why don’t you get one of these?”

“I… have glasses. Yes, that’s why.” Elizabeth said as she adjusted Lilly’s helmet.

“Comfortable?”

“I guess.”

“Good, do you have the address?”

“Yeah, it’s on my phone, I’ll text it to you.”

“Thanks, you remember the rules, right?”

“Don’t stay too far from you, don’t talk to sketchy people, don’t take any offered drinks or food, tell you if anything seems off. Jeez, you’re like an overprotective boyfriend.”

“I’m worse, Lil, I’m your Best Friend. Also, you better be extra careful, what time did you say to Auntie that you would be home?”

“10:00.”

“We’re leaving at 9:00.”

“But-”

“No buts, we don’t need to be there long.”

“Liz, it’s my first party…”

“Then you have to be  _ extra _ extra careful.”

“Okay… Only because you’re my ride home.”

“Good, off we are then!” Elizabeth pulled up the address on the GPS on her phone, the house was 20 minutes away and was pretty isolated, she’d have to keep that in mind.

She’d also had to keep in mind to search for any demons that would be at the party other than Ade. Elizabeth doesn’t scare easily, but when Michael told her that there was another demon that she could not sense in the school. On edge was not the word, she couldn’t trust herself. She started to zoom off, following the automated directions coming from her earbuds. Elizabeth doesn’t scare easily, but she would be  _ terrified _ tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwie don't ya'll love cliffhangers? I sure do it makes me want to leave kudos and support... You want to do that too, right? Jk Jk... Unless??? Also, may switch it up a bit with the format, this story is gunna get long and I don't think I want there to be so many 'chapters'. I'm thinking about grouping sets of chapters into "Acts" set according to a big event that happens within that particular set of chapters. I'm even gunna give them cool names, this one is going to be "The party" Waddaya think? Cool, right? That's okay, you can get back to me later, see you next week!


	8. A Warning for the Following Story

**A Warning For The Following Story**

I’m going to put it bluntly. In the next chapter, Lilly gets drugged. An unfortunate accident happens where a villain puts a tablet of flunitrazepam (also known as a roofie) in her drink. A brief description of the following chapter can be found below if you find such content disturbing and/or triggering and wish to not read it. If you do wish to read the chapter just ignore the description, as it contains major spoilers and details that are significant to the plot.

Another warning is that from here on out more mature themes will be present in this story, such as descriptions of torture and blood. I will put short warnings at the beginning of chapters that contain such content but be warned that they will be there and be more present.

The reason I am including such mature themes is that I believe there should be more awareness of drink spiking and date rape and how we need to be more informed on how to prevent that. 8% of students every year have been drugged without consent, 80% of those victims are female. ( [ https://drugfree.org/ ](https://drugfree.org/learn/drug-and-alcohol-news/almost-8-percent-college-students-say-theyve-drugs-put-drinks/) )

I think that we, as students, should be more informed about this so that we can decrease the 8% to one day be 0%.

A few tips I have:

-Know the people who will be attending a social gathering before you attend it.

-If you have a drink (whether it be water, soda, or beer) always keep it in your hand and with a lid, hold that drink like your life depends on it.

-Always go to a gathering with someone who you are close to and is responsible.

-Never accept food or drink from a stranger.

More information about this topic can be found at  [ https://adf.org.au/ ](https://adf.org.au/insights/drink-spiking/) ,  [ https://www.rainn.org ](https://www.rainn.org/) ,  [ http://www.idph.state.il.us/ ](http://www.idph.state.il.us/about/womenshealth/factsheets/date.htm) , and  [ https://www.talkitoutnc.org ](https://www.talkitoutnc.org/underage-drinking/symptoms-of-a-spiked-drink-know-the-warning-signs/) / 

Remember to always stay safe, not everyone has a guardian angel.

...

Elizabeth and Lilly arrive at the party and enter. It’s a typical rich kid party, she even has a DJ. Elizabeth and Lilly enter the house and it’s packed. Lilly drags Elizabeth to find a dance floor and they get separated. Someone grabs Elizabeth’s arm and drags her somewhere. Elizabeth thinks it’s Lilly and goes along, the arm pulls her into a dark room. The lights turn on and it’s Adeline. Elizabeth gets mad and Ade says she just wants to talk, so they do. They talk a little bit and Ade asks forgiveness for… something. Elizabeth senses something is wrong and quickly leaves, Ade doesn’t stop her but follows behind. Elizabeth finds some stranger with green hair trying to carry Lilly out of the party. Lilly looks dazed and doesn’t know what’s going on. Elizabeth intervenes and takes Lilly back, that’s when she senses it. The green-haired person is the other demon. Elizabeth turns to Ade and asks her to deal with it, which she does. Ade miracles herself and the demon out of the party to some unknown place while Elizabeth gets out of the house as fast as she can. Elizabeth can’t ride while Lilly is in this state and can’t go to Auntie. The chapter ends with a decision, she has to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning, things are about to get serious. Also, I think instead of updating once a week I'll just update whenever I get a chapter done. Like, right now I have too many chapters done so I'll just get them all on here right now. So, prepare for about 7 chapters of no notes at the end, because I'm too lazy to add my snippets of wit to each one. Also, sorry for not updating for like three months and thanks for 100 hits! Big preesh <3<3


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Elizabeth zipped on the worn old dirt road, the forest surrounding her. Lilly was holding on to her so tightly that if she had a normal body, it's breathing would be severely restricted. The electronic voice gave one last direction, “In 500 feet, your destination will be on the right.” Indeed, it was. Elizabeth could hear the faint sound of EDM and see some cars sparsely parked, getting closer and closer together the closer they got to the house.

Lilly couldn’t see anything, she currently had her face hidden in Elizabeth’s shoulder. She was terrified. Liz would have to keep that in mind next time, human terror always left a bad taste in her mouth and was generally unpleasant. 

“Lilly?”

“Yeah?”

“We’ve stopped, we’re here. You can let go now.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Lilly untangled herself from Elizabeth and (with Liz’s help) hopped off the moped.

Elizabeth cast a miracle to make sure nobody notices her vehicle and walked with Lilly to the front door of the blaring house. Lilly could have pointed out that the song that was greeting them was Lake Zurich by Gorillaz. The pair entered and immediately Elizabeth could detect the thick miasma of alcohol, hormones and other…  _ questionable _ substances created by the mass that was the hoarde of teenagers, it  _ rank _ of sin. All Lilly could sense was highschoolers who don’t know how to use deodorant.

“C’mon, I’m sure there’s a dance floor, let’s cut some rug!”

Elizabeth was too distracted by silently removing all the ethanoyl from the nearest punch bowl and didn’t notice that Lilly was gone.

_ Wait. _

_ Where’s Lilly? _

But it was too late, she was already lost in the sea of humans. She tried shouting for her, but her voice barely carried a foot over the mass of teens and the loud music.

“Pipe it down, Dahmer!” A random person called out, Elizabeth was panicking now. Her cries were getting louder and more frantic until…

_ Someone grabbed her hand _ .

She immediately yanked back but the grip was too strong. She started to struggle, she couldn’t see who was tugging her until a voice started.

“Liz, it’s me, calm down. I found the dance floor, let’s go”

_ Thank you Father, it’s Lilly. _

The arm started dragging her to what Liz thought would be a dance floor. She allowed herself to be tugged along like a ragdoll while she thought about how she did  _ not  _ want to dance. That was, until, the arm dragged her into a dark room. Elizabeth still couldn’t tell who the person was, all that she knew was that her ears deceived her. It all changed when said person finally turned the light on.

_ It was Adeline. _

“Foul Demon of Hell! My human could be in danger! What is this foolishness, I don't even want to know, do not disturb me for the rest of the evening you  _ worm _ . I bid thee  _ not  _ farewell, inse-”

Elizabeth stormed towards the door when the strange and terrifying sensation of a demonic miracle was placed upon her. She was teleported right where she was a few seconds ago, before she stormed off. She stormed again and was teleported again. This was repeated a few times.

“I can do this all night.” Ade said, flatly.

“Yeah, I  _ know _ .” Elizabeth spat. She got teleported a couple more times before she stopped, arms crossed and in the most intimidating pose and expression she could muster.

“ _ What do you want _ .” She hissed.

“Just to talk.”

“Yes, and?”

“About… Stuff…”

“Listen. I actually have a job down here, and I need to do that, kay? You are Wasting. My. Time.” She spoke slowly yet harshly, like Ade was a child that needed to be explained what they did wrong, and started to walk away, again.

“Wait, I actually need to talk to you, it’s really important!” Ade didn’t teleport her that time but instead put her hand on Elizabeth’s shoulder.

That was a mistake.

Elizabeth turned her aura up as high as it could go without catching anything on fire and  _ tore _ Ade’s wrist from her shoulder. The skin to skin contact of her vice-like grip on Ade’s wrist was  _ scorching _ as the demon’s skin almost melted from the force of the heavenly grace. It almost hurt as much as when she fell from her own grace.

“OKAY! Okay! I just wanted to say sorry and talk abou-”

Everything stopped.

Elizabeth turned off her aura like flicking off the lights and then raised her head, looking at nothing in particular. Ade didn’t have to ask, the emotions were radiating off the angel so clearly that Ade could practically  _ hear _ the alarm bells coming from inside her head. 

_ Her human was in danger. _

Elizabeth silently dropped Adeline’s wrist (which was a little mangled from feeling the intensity of unfiltered angel grace) and walked out of the door, using a miracle to slam it open. Ade didn’t  _ dare _ stop her. There was nothing you could do to get in between a Guardian Cherub and their human, lest you want to be  _ immediately _ atomized. Nevertheless, she still followed behind, she loved a good celestial brawl.

With a gesture, Elizabeth used another miracle to split the crowd to get her a straight path to Lilly. She was currently in the arms of a stranger with green hair that was trying to carry her out the back door. She pointed at the person and they froze, their vessel willed into submission by pure, Angelic will. They also had a  _ very _ frightened look on their face as a not-so-happy Angel barged towards them, glowing with the fury of the Cherubim. Lilly was shrugged to the ground, barely conscious. The green-haired person braced themselves as Elizabeth got close to them, so close. They were face to face, Elizabeth slightly above eye level and with an  _ indescribable  _ look on her face. She raised her hand.

And touched their face.

There was a sizzling sort of sound and the villain would have screamed if Elizabeth didn’t use another miracle to silence them. She has used a lot of miracles and was starting to get very tired, but she couldn’t show it. She removed her hand, a nice line burned into the person’s skin on their left cheekbone.

“So you’re the one causing trouble.”

There was silence, one person shouted “Whoa! Dahmer’s gettin’ some action!” They  _ were _ in a compromising position, but nothing about it was comfortable for either of them. The crowd went back to not caring as Elizabeth leaned in close to the demon’s ear, casting an uncomfortable heat on their cheek.

“Hello, _Jalvoz_, if your little imp brain couldn’t get it through, this area is _protected_. And, for your information, the human you just tried to kidnap is under the protection of a Cherub. You are _not_ _welcome._”

She gave one last haunting look and stooped down, scooping up Lilly. She never broke eye contact until she turned around and spoke to Ade. One last, finalizing phrase.

“ _ Deal with that. _ ” 

Ade didn’t need any explaining as she walked over to the offending demon and teleported them both away. 

Elizabeth used yet  _ another _ miracle to part the crowd and strode out, Lilly hanging limply in her arms. Her breath was shallow, something was wrong. Elizabeth exited the house and went to her moped. She then realized that she couldn’t ride with Lilly in this state. She was out cold, and would surely fall off the vehicle if Liz even attempted to drive. She couldn’t miracle too far, she was  _ so _ tired. It was a chore to walk straight. Auntie’s was too far away and she would surely be seen. Elizabeth started to panic, every possible solution being quickly met with a denial. She almost dropped Lilly in her daze.

Then, an idea.

It was impossible! Surely she would be caught! But alas, everyone was in the house. Nobody would see her. She knew her own home was only about twenty miles away, she could teleport about ten.

_ And fly the rest of the way. _


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_A slight word of warning:_** _There is heavy description of blood and a description of feathers being plucked in this chapter, just so you know._

Elizabeth looked deep into the forest. She imagined her little cottage, all of it's plants. The landing area in the front. Every shingle and brick and she imagined,  _ willed _ herself into being there. 

Suddenly, a change.

Since she didn’t have enough energy to teleport all twenty miles, Elizabeth found herself a little more than eleven miles away from her home, and also falling 50 feet.

Teleportation was a tricky thing if you don’t have a firm grasp on where you are. It’s  _ especially _ hard if you are tuckered out from just casting six miracles in a row. The thing with teleportation is that when it teleports you to a place, it teleports you at the exact height you were at your origin. It’s helpful when you miracle across a flat field, but not when you are trying to cross a hilly forest.

Luckily, Liz is an angel.

Unluckily, Lilly is  _ not. _

Elizabeth never had the best reaction times, for when she summoned her wings it was too late and the best she could do was cocoon Lilly in their feathery softness. They tumbled down, hitting branches along the way. Lilly didn’t get a scratch. Liz, not so much.

When they finally hit the ground Elizabeth waited a second before unravelling her wings from around her friend. She was in so much pain. Her wings and back were screaming from the lashes they received from the trees. Elizabeth almost screamed, but remembered she had to check up on someone.

Elizabeth rolled Lilly over so that her back laid flat on the cold forest floor. Her breathing had picked up a little but still sounded scary. Liz knew a little bit about human anatomy (she did, after all, share most functions with them) and lowered her head, resting her ear on Lilly’s chest, listening for her heart, her lungs, any signs that she might or might not be okay. She breathed, smelling Lilly for anything she might have consumed. Then, she found it.

_ Flunitrazepam. _

That was the name of a certain drug she came across when doing research on modern house parties. It was evil, it was used by people to slip into other people’s drinks so that they become very tired and are able to be…  _ manipulated. _

_ Was that what was going to happen to Lilly? _ Elizabeth thought. She would have had to have a conversation with Ade about the demon later.

Her wings hurt, but she could still fly. They were dripping the dark red of human blood but the minor cuts would be scabbed in a matter of minutes, all she had to do was wait. In that time, she collected her thoughts. A lot had happened in the past half hour.

_ Let’s see, that pathetic she-demon tried to apologise, an IMP tried to poison my human, I’m running on about 3% battery power and my wings are out of commission. _ Elizabeth thought, she was still tuckered out but the passion of anger gave her a little bit of a spark. 

“You know what? I am Opheliel of the Cherubim! And let me fall from my heavenly Grace if I ever  _ NOT _ protect this human!” Elizabeth shouted, shakily standing up and alternating between pointing to the sky and to the ground. She leaned down, almost stumbling, and picked up Lilly once more. She knew where her house was. Elizabeth gave two painful flaps and was off the ground. 

She grazed the treeline and followed her natural sense of direction towards her abode. Some of the bigger cuts on her back were dripping but that didn’t bother her, they would heal in a few days. What she had to focus on now was keeping her eyes open and not knocking into birds. The wind was helping a little bit with keeping her awake but she could still sometimes find herself slipping. Both literally and metaphorically. She almost dropped Lilly  _ again _ . 

She was strained, going top speed to try to get home as soon as possible. Nothing else was in her mind but the instinct of going home and keeping Lilly safe. The biggest wave of relief washed over her when the cottage came into view. She shuddered to a stop, a stark contrast of how she usually lands.

Everything  _ ached _ , her wings were no longer screaming at her but a new sort of tired, dull, all encompassing pain travelled through her body. But, she had to persevere.

For Lilly.

She readjusted her hold and shambled to the door, almost collapsing on the frame. Instead, she used it as a crutch as she shouted as loud as she could (barely above a speaking voice) to a confused Chloe.

“Blankets!”

“Bark?”

“For her, dummy!”

“Ruff?”

“Noooo, it’s Michael! Of  _ course _ it’s the assignment!”

“Bark!”

“I’m sorry, I just need your help. Could you  _ please _ get her a pillow and blanket, I’ll get her situated on the couch.”

“Bark bark!”

“Yes I know about my wings, I’m  _ fine _ I’ll deal with them… later.”

She looked down, through the fuzzy, doubled vision. Somewhere along the line she’d lost her glasses. But, through it all, she looked down to find a thick trail of blood behind her, slowly pooling at her feet. She laid the still sleeping Lilly down on the couch.

“Oh… That… Must be why… I feel a  _ little… _ Woozy.” Some of her blood feathers were broken, she was suffering from severe blood loss.

“Ruff?”

“Yeah you… Better… Do that.” Elizabeth mumbled as she stumbled off to the supply closet. She had to get gauze, ointment, bandages, a spritzer bottle and  _ tweezers _ . It took her a bit (she could barely see) but she eventually found all that she needed. She went over to her dining room table and dropped the supplies on it. She then promptly swept everything off by placing her comically large top left wing on the small table. She wanted to sleep,  _ needed  _ to sleep but she would bleed out or get an infection if she left herself untreated.

Elizabeth ignored the cuts and focused on finding the broken blood feathers. Those were the most important, for if they aren’t pulled out soon, she would bleed out. She felt around, feeling for places that were especially damp and found the secondary that was causing trouble. She picked up the spritzer and washed away most of the blood in the area. She separated the surrounding feathers and held the offending feather, it was still slowly oozing. She then picked up the tweezers and placed them where she had a firm grip on the base. Then, with one swift movement, she plucked the feather from her wing. 

Elizabeth held in a muffled scream, she couldn’t wake Lilly up, it was dangerous. But that didn’t change the fact it hurt like a sonuva. She grabbed some gauze and quickly applied pressure. The edge of her vision was starting to go dark, she had to go faster.

…

All in all, there were five broken blood feathers. One for each wing and an extra one for her bottom right. Now that most of the bleeding was out of the way, she had to focus on the cuts. All of the smaller ones had completely healed by now but there were a couple particularly nasty gashes on her back and upper left wing. She tore the bloody, ragged remains of what was once her favourite flannel from her body and started applying disinfectant to wherever she could reach. She then repeated with the gauze and wrapped her entire torso in a bandage. She also anointed, gauzed, and wrapped the lame wing. 

She was done. Everything was okay, until she checked the clock. 

It was 9:40.

She had to tell Auntie what happened, but she couldn’t go anywhere in  _ this _ state. Her wings were damaged, she couldn’t hide them. Auntie couldn’t see her. She pushed, fighting to stay awake enough to get over to Lilly and send a text through her phone. She found the contact named “Mothership” and shakily typed out a message that she thought would be on the lines of what Lilly would usually type.

“Can i stay the night at Liz’s?”

She barely hit send before her body completely shut down, phone dropped to the floor and body half draped over Lilly and on the floor. Both of them were now sound asleep, one of them won’t wake up for a  _ long _ long time. Chloe padded over, dragging a singular blanket along. She observed the situation. Opie would get a stiff back if she spent the rest of the night like this and she was restricting the breathing of the other human by a small but uncomfortable amount.

Chloe was not a big dog, but she still had some strength as she jumped on the couch and wedged herself between Opheliel and her assignment, effectively pushing the Cherub to the floor. She was now in a position where one of her upper wings was trapped by her side, but she unconsciously rolled over onto her stomach. One less thing for Chloe to do. She jumped off the couch and retrieved the blanket. She then pulled it over the sleeping angel, it was a bit of a hassle getting it over the wings, though. She hadn’t folded them like she usually does when she rests, so they were awkwardly sprawled out on the floor, one of them on the couch, half-covering Lilly.

She was about to go back to napping when Chloe thought about how cranky Opie would be if she didn’t get Lilly a blanket even though she was already covered. Whatever floats your boat, as Opie would say. Chloe went back to the closet and got yet another blanket. As she padded back over she began a train of thought that came out in annoyed woofs.

“Why does  _ she _ get the couch, it’s Opie’s house! Privileged humans, why did she get all scratched up when this blob is as safe as a baby? What even happened, I can’t believe this so-called ‘friend’ chose sleeping over helping her friend. She was bleeding out! Did she know that? Noooooo, she was too busy having a little human nap! And now here I am, having to take care of her when she  _ should be taking care of herself. _ She better be grateful, to me and Opheliel. Or else someone’s getting a chunk taken out of them, assignment or no.”

Chloe jumped on the couch again, carefully pulling the blanket over Opheliel’s wing, not so carefully stabbing her skinny legs into the human’s torso to maneuver around the appendage. When her work was done she gave one last growl for good measure and hopped down, settling next to Opie, under her bottom right wing. She kept guard for the rest of the night, listening to the soft breathing of the angel and the jarring snores of the human. All was well, for now. 


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Michelle Hudson was just an ordinary girl, she sang at her school and hung out with her friends. But one day, one of her friends suggested she should throw a party to get  _ more _ friends. She liked that idea. So, with their help, she threw a party. She waited until an opportunity came up that her parents were out for the weekend and started to spread the word that she was having a party. It got around pretty quick, and before she knew it more than 50 people had RSVP'd. Michelle was happy, this would be the first party she ever threw, and with the help of her friends, it would be  _ amazing _ ! 

The night came, as soon as it hit 8:00 people trickled in. Michelle was astonished, even more people came than she ever imagined! She was so happy, her friends were happy as well. Everyone was having fun and she loved that. A weird thing happened near the beginning, though. But, it cleared up before she had to intervene. All she heard was someone saying something about “Dahmer”. She hoped that someone wasn’t name-calling, she hated when people were mean. 

The night was drawing to an end, the last people left at 1 A.M and all that was left was Michelle and her friends. They said that they would stay behind and help her clean up. She went to see what the damage was outside when she saw a small motorcycle. It was grey and had two helmets on the handles. One looked like a bike helmet and the other looked like a Daft Punk mask. Michelle chuckled to herself before yelling,

“Who’s bike is this?” No answer from the surrounding forest. 

She went inside and asked her friends if it belonged to any of them, it didn’t. 

She went back outside to inspect the moped further. But, there was some guy with green hair that was already feeling the handles.

“Oh, hi! Is this yours?” Michelle asked.

“Oh, no. It just belongs to someone I know.” He picked up the helmet that didn’t have a visor and plucked out of it a long, silvery, slightly curled hair.

“Okay, could you tell them to pick their bike up? I wouldn’t want them without a vehicle.”

“No, I’m too busy.”

“Wh-”

“You see, dear, I just escaped from mild torture from an Archdemon.” He gestured to his arms, which were incredibly bloody but didn’t seem to have any damage.

“Who followed orders from a  _ Cherub _ of all beings.”

“Who-”

“Shh shh shh. I’m not done. That specific Cherub also gave me  _ this. _ ” He pointed to a scar on his cheek.

“And now I have to find out why the  _ hell _ an Archdemon is taking orders from a common Cherub and why she cares so much about some insignificant ground soldier from the opposition.” He twirled the hair around some more, looking deep in thought.

“ _ There you are, little Angel _ . You wouldn’t believe this, the poor thing is asleep! She also injured her little wings. Her human is also resting, too. I’m glad my little pill worked so well. Oh, look at me, I’ve just monologued! What fun! Oh, what a shame, you can’t go around with this knowledge, now can you?”

“What do you-”

“Sweetie, you have to learn to listen to me. When I say quiet, you have to  _ be quiet _ .” He pointed at her and she suddenly had the inability to speak. She looked on helplessly as he continued.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. This is not  _ the _ end, it’s just  _ an  _ end. I’m not going to hurt you, but I can’t have my words bouncing around in your pretty little head.” He reached out and touched her forehead.

“Goodnight, good girl.” He said as Michelle crumbled to the ground. Her friends would find her later, but when they would ask what happened Michelle would not be able to say a thing, for she wouldn’t remember, she also would forget what the colour purple looked like. But for now, the green haired guy would stand above her and say one last thing. Not to her, but to himself.

“Yes, dearest. This is not the end. The end will be when I find that Angel and tear her wings from her body. Then, I will pluck every single pretty feather from them. I’ll make her watch. I’ll also make her watch as I dismember her little  _ human _ one bone at a time. I’ll make sure she’ll hear every scream and feel every spurt of blood. I’ll make a nice coat of of the pretty Angel’s pretty feathers and make her wear them, along with a necklace made of her human’s phalanges. But, that’s getting too far. First, I need to bide my time.”

“Torture isn’t fun if you’re fast asleep.”

Jalvoz summoned a key and started the moped. It was a little warm, since the original vehicle was miracled by an Angel, but it was still comfy. They put on the helmet with the visor and started to drive off. They would need to keep the vehicle nearby to be able to track the Angel again.

But for now, all was safe. All was well. The creatures of the night had waited for another time. 

All was calm in the forests of downtown Newberry.


	12. Begin Act II

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Act II**

**The sleeping Angèl**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Prologue

**Prologue**

Charles shuffled along the sidewalk to the park bench where he met Denny every Friday. It had become like that ever since the pair retired, they both never did much but had always faithfully stuck to the weekly meetings. They never talked about much, but it was always having to do with reminiscing about the past. It was mostly about the adventures they went on. The “Unstoppable Trio” of Denny, Mary and Charlie. 

The reminiscing would always eventually turn into Dennis talking about how much he misses Mary and Charles would always offer words of comfort. He would also offer some of the roasted sunflower seeds he brought for the birds. They were delicious for everyone.

This meeting, though, would be a little different.

Charles approached the designated meeting place ten minutes early, like always, only to find that Dennis was already there. Which was odd, he always arrived after Charles. Nevertheless, Charles took his seat next to Dennis and pulled out the little bag of sunflower seeds he always carried with him. 

“I’m getting old.” Dennis started.

“Aren’t we all.” Charles responded, gently tossing a handful of seeds to the sidewalk.

They sat in silence once more, Charles tried to make it comfortable by humming an old song. But, they could both feel that Dennis had more to say.

“I know that tune.” Dennis muttered.

“Yes, but I can’t place it.” Charles said.

“Hum it some more. It’s on the top of my head.” 

“Of course.”

Charles spent the next minute or so continuing humming the tune until Dennis perked up.

“I know this!” He shouted to the best of his abilities.

“Oh, really?” Charles responded.

“Yes! It was- It was the song the orchestra played as the Titanic sank!”

“Oh. Yes, I guess it was.”

“In all my days, that damned boat ride will forever be the best experience my soul has ever had.”

“It  _ was _ quite fun.” Charles said with a fond look on his face. They barely talked about their time on the Titanic. It was so far back, Dennis was only fifteen years of age. But, his mother insisted he go to America to make a better life than she could ever provide him.

“I still don’t know how we made it to a lifeboat. I remember fainting like a little girly when the water touched my foot. I’m even more fooled by the fact that I slept all the way to New York.”

“Our luck shined on us that day. And besides, it  _ was _ cold. I was about to faint, myself.” Charles leaned back after throwing one last handful of seeds and the two shared a hearty laugh.

“Jesus, that was long ago. Before we met Mary. Before you got drafted. Before we even knew what a hamburger was. I’ve got to tell you, old gob, hamburgers are my favourite part of America.” Dennis chuckled again before sending the pair into a comfortable silence. They sat like that for some time before Dennis piped up again.

“I’m going to die soon.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, I can feel it. I’ve been on this Earth for too long.”

“You’re as spry as ever, old friend. Why must you leave now?”

“I’m one-hundred and three years old, Charlie, I’ve seen this world grow and grow. Everything has shifted around me while for the last thirty years I’ve been sitting like a stone. I’ve seen people age and people die. Everyone is gone. My time has come and I welcome it.”

“You’ve still got me.” Charles said.

“I do. But, I’ve also got Mary and my mother who has been expecting me for some time now.” Dennis looked upwards, then back to Charles who had a very forlorn look on his face.

“You can’t go, I’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you, too.”

The two sat a while more until Dennis broke the silence yet again.

“I know your secret.” 

“Which one?”

“The one that gives me confidence that the next time I see you will be when you come home to your own Mother after fighting one last war.”

“Which one?”

“The Final One.”

“When did you learn?”

“The Titanic, when I saw you have that ‘conversation’ with the gentleman in red. He was a devil, wasn’t he? You gave your life to save as many people as possible and he gave his life to sink the ship.”

“He gave  _ nothing _ .” Charles spat out.

“Oh. I guess that settles it.” Dennis gave a shrug.

“You weren’t supposed to know, by the way. But, I guess it’s too late now.” Charles started to get up and leave, knees shaking from his arthritis. He was stopped by Dennis’ hand on his shoulder.

“One last thing, so that my soul may rest easy. I saw you. I saw you on the ship fighting until the last second for as many people as possible to survive. I saw you cry for all the frozen bodies in the cold sea. I saw you scream in rage at the gentleman in red. I saw you make a dangerous decision. The decision to save me. The last thing I saw on that boat was the glorious wings of an Angel, my last wish is to see them one more time.”

Charles paused, frozen in place. He thought and thought and thought about the consequences but needed to honor the last wish of his dying friend.

With a thought, The Angel released his wings.

Charles stood to his full height, extending his wings to their complete span so that Dennis could get one last, good look at them. Dennis looked content, like a huge goal had been fulfilled.

“May I ask one last question before we take our leave?” Dennis softly said.

“Of course, old friend.” Charles replied.

“What is your name?”

“You know my name.”

“Not that name, the one I can use to find you when you join me in Heaven.”

“Oh.” Charles stood, thinking some more. His wings gently fluttered as a breeze swished through them. He made up his mind. Dennis would pass in his sleep tonight and it was only the right thing to honor one last wish. He  _ would _ miss him, of course, and that only made this final departure more bitter. He gave a great flap of his four wings and hovered in the air, speaking his final words to his best friend.

“I am the Cherub Opheliel, my time with you has been great and your passing will be mourned. We may not meet again for a while but know you will have a place in my Mother’s home. Goodbye, Denny.” Charles gave a wave as he flapped off towards the woods, where his home was. Dennis waved to him and said his own last corporeal words.

“Goodbye, Charlie.”


	14. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A word of warning: ** Description of blood and a mention of vomit.

_ They’re gone. _

…

** _Oh shit._ **

Adeline mentally screamed at herself when she entered into the empty torture chamber, the offending demon had fled, nowhere to be seen. She tested the air for their presence, but they were gone for good. Ade started pacing the room, mumbling.

“She’s going to kill me. I’m going to die. My death is imminent. She’ll skin me and taxidermy the remains. She’ll put a plaque next to it that says ‘World’s worst friend’. Am I her friend? I’d like to think so. Such a shame I didn’t get to properly apologize. She’ll still kill me. I am dead, I’m a dead demon. She’s going to make it painful. I’ll feel pain. Oh Satan, I  _ hate _ pain. At least I made the demon feel pain, but they’re gone now. Oh, dear.  _ They’re gone now.  _ ** _OH MY DEAR EVIL LORD THEY COULD BE OUT THERE HURTING HER._ ** ” Ade started to hyperventilate, then gained the tiniest sliver of composure.

“Not if I get to her first. No, sir, no hurting the Angel.” Ade started to get up from the wall she was leaning against, deciding she would just teleport to the forest the Angel started to live in. She couldn’t teleport directly to her cottage simply because there is too much of an Angelic interference that she might get stuck in a tree. 

Ade imagined the place where she wanted to appear and did as so, making sure the particular landing spot was even. She fell about a foot but caught herself on the balls of her feet, making a graceful roll on the forest floor. She was about a mile or so from the Angel’s cottage but something hit her full force before she could even take one step forward.

_ The smell of blood. The Angel’s blood. _

Ade’s anxiety immediately picked up again and she started booking it to the Angel’s house. She knew flying would be a lot faster but if she released her wings they might get singed by the Angelic grace surrounding the area. It didn’t matter, Ade was still fast on her feeble corporeal legs.

“Elizabeth? Elizabeth?!” Ade shouted.

“Elizabeth! Angel!!” She was screaming now, she could also see the house come into view.

“Angel!!! Are you okay?!” Ade was at the door now, pounding on it even though her roughness was causing her splinters from the old wood. Speaking of splinters, the door was starting to crack from the intensity of her knocks. The smell of Angel blood was so intense now, she could actually see some dried drips leading up to the door and a half-dried pool under the door. It almost made her vomit, surprising herself that she still had a gag reflex.

“Angel! Open the door!” She shouted.

There was a series of small barks and growls before a small, orange and cream dog came around the house only to start charging at Ade.

“Whoa, hey!” Ade tried to cast a demonic miracle on the mutt only for it to be ineffective. Ade stood for a moment in pre shock. She had to resort to running when the dog was still barrelling towards her, fox-like jaws snapping at the air. 

Ade was fast but the little HellPup was faster. She realized this almost too late as she leapt on the nearest tree, narrowly missing the hard bite of the ferocious beast beneath her. She scrambled, putting as much distance between her and the dog before she collected her thoughts.

“What the Heaven are you?!” She shouted down, only to get a growl and more barks.

“Okay, you must not understand me…” She muttered more to herself than the menace below her. She suddenly perked up as a thought crashed into her mind.

“Oh, you’re the Angel’s dog! Yes, she talked about you one time or another. Your name is… Um… AH!” She was trying to remember when the dog almost got her ankle.

“Gimme a second! Jeez… You, you are? C-Carla?” There was a resounding growl as the dog’s efforts tripled, jaws getting dangerously close to Ade’s exposed legs.

“AHH WAIT WAIT WAIT! I know! Carly?” Higher jumps, a nipped calf.

“Celia! Clover! AHHH  **CHLOE!!!** ” The dog stopped barking and backed off, yet still wary. Ade took this chance to explain herself.

“Chloe, yes! You’re her dog! You’re Angel’s dog! My name is Ade, I bring no harm. No. Harm.” She gesticulated her words to make more sense to Chloe, Ade thinks she can’t understand her.

“I am here to help. Heeeeeelp. Will you please. Let. Me. Down. So  _ I _ can. Help. The. Angel.” She took the moment of silence Chloe gave as a “go ahead” and started to climb down. Once she got to the bottom Chloe started to walk away only to give a glance back when Ade wasn’t following her. Ade  _ was _ pretty far away from the house and this  _ was _ an unfamiliar forest.

So, with that, Ade followed Chloe back to the Angel’s abode. She had no idea what she would find, but by the calm nature of Chloe she could deduce that things were partially in check. Ade wondered why Angel didn’t answer the door, and why there was so much of her blood in front of the house. She didn’t let herself think too much for fear that she would lose Chloe, who was already way ahead of her. The forest was dark at night, er, morning. It was about 1 AM, Ade guessed it would count as morning. She jogged a few paces to catch up to the meandering mutt and followed her back to the Angel’s cottage. The blood was still there, and still pungent as ever. 

Chloe waited by the front door and waited. Ade stood hesitantly in front until Chloe gave an annoyed growl, almost as if to say “What are you waiting for?”. Not wanting to risk getting attacked again, Ade stepped forward and placed her hand on the doorknob, hoping the scene that awaited her wouldn’t be as terrible as her imagination allowed it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy now we're all caught up. Expect the next chapter soon, it's almost done. In the meantime, what do you think Ade will find? (Spoiler Alert: It's very underwhelming) Anyways, thanks for the kudos and over 100 hits!! See ya soon <3


End file.
